onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tobi
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Tobi known by his Mask Alias Nelix is the Taction of the Straw Hat Pirate he join the Luffy crew so he would remain conceal from the World Goverment Tobi was working for World Government at an young age when he lost his Family and serve as an assassin in CP9 but accuse by the Gorosei of false crime due to not showing true loyalty to the Goverment and became wanted and gain a bounty of 100,000,000 Beli he later decide to use an Public Persona so the Straw Hat would not betray him and remain conceal but he became attach to Luffy crew and shock how different Luffy and Hayate is from other Pirate later choose to remain with them when they were willing to challenge the World Goverment Appearance In his First Appearance he wear Orange Mask he had black eyes and short, spiky, black hair.he wear an black high collar shirt and an wear long, black cloaks and an high chin collar through the most the series until Enies lobby arc he change into an high collar shirt and long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt and stop wear his Mask after it was broken to piece the unmask Tobi is shown to have lost his left eye and shown to have one scar on his eye.Tobi acquire a replica of his Mask and wear it a an instance Personality When Tobi first join the crew he portray himself to be an go happy luck idiot who lack intelligence and often do idiotic action he often lighten the mood the crew and often serve as comic relief character and this Persona that Tobi use was able to fool the entire crew.The real Tobi is calm collective and focus individual and very cunning. Tobi have personnel view that pirate are selfish and greedy who think only treasure and themselves due to have lost his Family to Pirate when he was young but When he saw that Luffy and Hayate were different and were shock how both of them would care for other then treasure after showing his true personality he became more open to other and was consider their well being and Tobi no longer acted under his False Persona Power and Abillities Tobi was Former of CP9 as such he was a Powerful fighter possess superhuman strength and speed nearly matching even those in the Monster Six of the Straw Hat Tobi is a highly intelligent and cunning individual,as remain himself conceal to organization like Baroque Works and Manage to completely fool Crocodile a Former member of the Juichibukai and kelp himself hidden from the Marine and keep his part being with the Straw Hat Pirate until the Water 7 Arc his strength and reputation was well known as he kill many people in the past under order of the Government when he still work for them Tobi also as the Tactician of the Straw Hat He provide well organize Plan is most situation for the Straw formulate different plan if other plan does not work out depending on situation Physical Strength Tobi had high immense physical strength and stamina he is proficient in hand to hand combat as easily defeat and killed many people Rokushiki As a Former Member of CP9 he has complete mastery of Rokushiki having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms, such as Rankyaku Hyoubi and Tobu Shigan: Bachi.Tobi had a Power Level of 2000 before his defection although his power level was surpass strongest member in CP9 like Lucci and Lynch was around 4000 Kaku and Fenrick is at 2200 and Jabra and Yonshichi at 2180 however Lucci and Fukuro admit that Tobi power level would had become much higher then 2000 if he had train his Rokushiki abillity for the last Ten year true enough as his Power Level risen up to 6000 after the Timeskip. He demonstrates this when he unveils the Rokushiki hidden technique, Rokuougan which use on against the Fishmens Officer during the Fishman Island Arc Devil Fruit Tobi ate the Jiku Jiku no Mi an Paramecia type Devil Fruit which he can teleport anything to an space dimension including himself and can teleport to an different location he been in Tobi use his space dimension to carry most of his weapon he can also use it teleport his ally to safety how he perform it is with his eye or hand Tobi Devil Fruit power is similar to an Logia such as having the ability to become "intangibility" and was superior to an Logia intangibility because he could also go through people or object the weakness of this fruit that if a person touch Tobi before he make himself intangibility then any person we be able to hit him Weapon Tobi is proficient with many weapon such as rife swords. his trademark weapon is a gunbai and an fiber wire which he use to assassinate many of his targets Tobi has excellent marksmanship as he quickly took out several marine in a matter of second and shoot at a very long distance Relationship Before the crew Know his True Personality Tobi usual annoy most member of Straw Hat with the Go Lucky Happy Persona only Robin knew his True Personality Crew Monkey D Luffy Tobi got along well with Luffy when he was using his Happy Go Lucky Persona but with his True Personality he often disdain by Luffy lack of Intelligence however like Robin he was able to cope with most Bizarre situation Date Hayate Chen Saizo Roronoa Zoro Nami Magnes Usopp Sanji Ayasato Yuuri Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Tobi first met Robin when they were in their early teen Tobi originally plan on killing her because she had a bounty on her head but decide to spare her after learning that they share an similar past when they met again when they were with the Straw Hat Crew Robin recognize Tobi and unmask his False persona Tobi warned that he would kill her if she told the any Straw Hat his secret which Robin promise she won't. Both Tobi and Robin share an mature relationship since their share similar past the two become much closer after the Enies Lobby Arc at one instance Mimi one time presume that Tobi and Robin like each other due to their closeness Hayate describle their relationship as mature adult kind relationship Mimi Nene Rokuren Franky Brook Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users